


I Swear It's Just The Gas!

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [4]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Attempted Murder, Begging, Begging to die, Begging to live, Conflicting Feelings, Crying, Cuddling, Fear of Death, Kill For Me - Freeform, Laughing Gas, M/M, Pain, Poisoning, Poor Seymour, Shyness, Weapons, Who Lives?, Who dies?, forced cuddling, inner conflict, laughing, slight homophobia, slight suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Seymour can’t do it! The way Orin is pleading for his life. God, he can’t end him! Even with the revolver shaking in his hands. Even with the nitrous oxide doing his job for him. Seymour can’t seem to let Orin die. But this decision backfires when a now overdrugged Orin mistakes his own gratitude for affection.





	I Swear It's Just The Gas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halobolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/gifts), [Dontfeedtheplants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dontfeedtheplants).



> This is my second Orin/Seymour fic, even tho not much happens XP  
> I apologize in advance for the cringe factors XD

 

Self defense; that’s what Seymour told himself. It was all just self defense. If he took the mask off of Orin, Orin would kill him. If he didn’t **shoot** Orin, Orin would kill him. He was psychotic; a torturing dentist! Twoey was right, if anyone deserved to die it was him!

“S-Seymour?” Orin asked in confusion, swaying weakly as he struggled to breathe. “W-Would you give me a hand?”

Seymour was shaking violently as if a cold chill had overcame him. Was he really about to perform mutilations? And even after Orin, who else could he possibly find that was as bad as him? Who else deserved to die…?

Orin couldn’t breathe. It hurt his throat and lungs to inhale, the nitrous oxide abusing his lungs and throat. He couldn’t stop laughing, tears pouring down his cheeks as he tried to pull the horrid mask off. Seymour wasn’t helping him. **Why wasn’t he helping him?** His heart was pounding in his ears, crashing through his veins as they screamed for mercy. And suddenly Orin heard a voice.

“Beg.”

Orin looked up at Seymour, almost startled. But no, the little twerp hadn’t said it. He looked just as terrified as Orin, pointing the gun at him. The look in the kid’s eyes made Orin wonder if this was even voluntary. If he wanted Orin dead, why was he so fucking scared?

_**“Beg.”** _

The voice urged once more. Orin didn’t want to die. He decided that since he’d already fallen on his knees, he might as well beg. It’s the only choice he had now.

“P-Please.” Orin rasped. Seymour’s eyebrows raised in horror, “Pl-Please help me, Seymour.”

He let out a mixture of a chuckle and a sob, only making him look more pathetic as he bowed his head in shame.

“I-I can’t! Not after what you did to her!” Seymour said, voice shaking like his hands.

They clutched the black revolver in a death grip.

“Her who?” Orin asked, “Oh… **Her.** ”

Seymour nodded, trying not to look scared out of his mind. He’d never seen someone **die**. Someone **cry**. Someone **beg for their life**. Orin began coughing violently, trying to pry the mask off desperately.

“I-I’m sorry, Seymour!” He cried, “I’m sorry I tr-treated her like that! I… I don’t want to die…” He finished weak, voice breathless and remorseful. “I didn’t think I deserved to die…”

Seymour’s heart sank. Was this right? Orin hadn’t **killed** anyone. He was a mean person, but had he done something so awful that he needed to be chopped up and fed to a plant? He was broken out of his thoughts by an angry yell.

“Well? Aren’t you satisfied?!” Orin yelled,  glaring at the young man, “You’ve bested me, you’ve won Audrey, and you’ve killed me! Just-! … Just end it.”

Orin didn’t want to die laughing. His chest hurt and his mind swam. Seymour brought the gun, couldn’t he end it quickly at least?

“I-I can’t…” Seymour squeaked.

“Wh-Why won’t you just kill me?!” Orin pressed, sobbing as his vision blurred, “I’m so scared!” He then laughed.

A special heat was weighing down on Orin, a smothering comfort overcoming him. He knew he was dying, that his end was nearing. It felt like the air was holding him, trying to comfort him.

‘Don’t fight it. It’ll feel better if you just relax.’

Death was surely speaking to him now. Or were these just twisted hallucinations? He looked up at Seymour again, watching as the gun slowly lowered as he stared at Orin in shock. Orin was still laughing. He was dying but he laughed as if it was a hilarious joke.

“O-Oh god.” Seymour stuttered, “I ca-can’t do this!”

He quickly leaned forward, ripping the mask off of Orin just as he began to lose consciousness. Orin gasped a painful inhale, trying to make up for the lack of oxygen. His head was still cloudy with the overdose of nitrous oxide and lack of breath. Tears were literally pouring down Orin’s cheeks like blood, thick and heavy. Seymour felt his stomach churn, looking away from the heart wrenching scene. Orin continued to cough and wheeze, pulling himself up and looking over at Seymour. He was seeing double, his brain literally filled with nitrous oxide at an unhealthy level. He couldn’t think straight, the only thought pervading was, “He didn’t kill me”.

“I-I’m sorry.” Seymour stuttered, cringing at how measly it sounded.

“Y-You didn’t kill me. Why not?” Orin asked, swallowing thickly.

Seymour didn’t know how to respond correctly, mumbling, “Cause you don’t deserve it…”

Orin laughed loudly, seeming hysterical as he gripped his examining chair to keep his balance.

“O-Of course I deserve it!” He said, making his way over to Seymour.

Seymour backed up, too frightened to reply as Orin followed. His back hit the wall, Orin leaning in closely. There was no way Orin didn’t deserve death, or at least he thought. So Seymour wanted something. But what? A thought suddenly entered Orin’s drugged mind. A thought so crazy it set him back for a moment.

… Did Seymour **like** him…?

Orin’s mind couldn’t think rationally. He didn’t think as to ask or even wait to see what would become of them. He only wanted to test this absurd theory. He leaned over so suddenly, catching Seymour off guard as he sealed a desperate kiss. God, he wanted this. He must have! Orin could feel a sense of severe happiness towards the smaller man, mistaking the feeling of gratitude for affection. Seymour gasped, making a muffled sound of surprise as Orin kissed him. He grabbed the bigger man’s shoulders, trying to pry him off of himself. But Orin only deepened the kiss, Seymour’s face turning red with embarrassment. He had never kissed anyone before. Orin finally pulled back, both men catching their breath. Seymour stared at the DDS in shock, trying to form words.

“Please stay.” Orin said with a goofy smile, hair disheveled and cheeks still wet with tears.

Seymour shook his head, saying, “I-I really need to go. You don’t know what you’re doing!”

He went to leave.

“I love you.” Orin said, blocking his path once more.

Was this how it was going to end? Was he going to be smothered by Orin until he was sober and realize that Seymour had almost killed him over a damn girl? Or could Seymour escape and hope that Orin forgot the whole ordeal or thought it was all just a strange dream/hallucination? Seymour voted for the second option. He was going to leave this room, even if it meant having to go through the delirious dentist.

Seymour had a gun.

Orin had a grin.

After a moment of thinking his plan through, Seymour tried to get around Orin once more, using more force. Orin’s back hit the door, his hands locking the door with a ‘click’.

“O-Orin, I won’t say it again!” Seymour said, trying to sound confident, “Let me go!”

“No, I want you to stay.” Orin said, voice hinting to a plead.

He wrapped his arms around Seymour’s shorter form, sighing in content as he nuzzled into his neck. He sounded drunk, words slurring as he was slowly coming down from his high. Seymour stood limp in the crushing bear hug, groaning in defeat as the man snuggled up to him.

“I felt a connection between us the day we met. E-Even though I struggled to recall your name, I will n-never forget your kindness towards me.”

“I-I tried to kill you…” Seymour mumbled.

“But then you spared me!” Orin said with a overly happy smile.

Seymour turned away as the dentist’s grip loosened. He needed to leave before this got worse…  Orin closed his eyes for a moment, Seymour seeing that his head dipped for a moment as if he was about to doze off. Ah, Orin must be getting tired! The high was wearing off, not to mention is was very late into the evening. Seymour needed to act fast and get the doctor to sleep so he could leave before the DDS realized what was going on.

“O-Orin let’s sit over here.” Seymour said, trying to act natural as he grabbed the dentist’s hand and led him over to the examining chair.

Orin sat down, Seymour pulling away to get the stool.

“Wh-Where are you going?” Orin persisted, grip tightening on Seymour’s hand.

“J-Just to get the stool so I can s-sit with you.” Seymour stuttered, fearing his plan of escape would be found out.

Orin laughed lightly, saying, “Nonsense. Sit with me.” Before manhandling him into his lap.

Seymour squeaked, face turning red as he tried to squirm out of his hold. But Orin held on tight, acting as if Seymour wasn’t trying to get away. Soon, Seymour lost all fight, seeing how Orin was getting more tired.

Orin yawned, asking, “... Seymour what time is it?”

“U-Uh I think it’s a little past te-.”

“Gay-o’clock!” Orin cut in with a laugh, “G-Get it? Cause I’m gay for for you?”

Seymour gave an awkward chuckle, saying, “Y-Yeah…But… I’m not gay for you… Or… Or any guy...” As gently as possible.

Orin only laughed harder, saying, “What? Of course you are!”

Seymour shook his head, saying, “N-No I’m not!”

“Oh come **on** , you’re a goddamn florist for god’s sake!” Orin said, “You wear sweater vests and button ups everyday!”

Seymour’s face turned redder, him saying, “Th-That proves nothing!”

“Sure it doesn’t.” Orin said sarcastically, eyes closing as he held Seymour closer.

Seymour sighed, embarrassed that he was actually relaxing into the hold. He set the gun on the metal table holding many sharp dental tools. Seymour decided he’d close his eyes- just for a moment- and wait for Orin to fall asleep.

\---

Seymour woke up to the harsh feeling of being pushed to the ground.

“Ugh, get off of me, faggot.” Orin’s voice said harshly, laced in disgust.

Seymour grunted, opening his eyes and looking around the dental examining room.

“Wh-What?” He asked himself, seeing the morning sun shining through the windows, “Oh no.”

He got up clumsily, looking over at Orin who was getting off the chair and brushing himself off like the drama queen he was. Seymour cursed under his breath, grabbing his gun just in time as Orin turned to face him. He quickly shoved it in his coat pocket.

“You have ten seconds to explain what the hell is going on!” Orin demanded, fists clenched in anger.

Seymour stuttered, “U-Uh you were high on laughing gas!”

Orin raised a suspicious brow, saying, “I’m almost always high on laughing gas. But this time I can’t remember anything.”

Seymour, not wanting to risk Orin remembering anything, said, “I think you had too much. Uh… You made me try it and I can’t remember anything after that…”

Orin thought about it for a second before saying, “... Oh… Alright…”

He didn’t know what else to say. Maybe Orin **did** have a drug problem…

“Um well, bye!” Seymour said suddenly, turning and walking out of the room.

Orin snapped out of his daze, hurriedly walking over to the examining room’s door to watch Seymour leave the building. His eyes couldn’t help but travel up and down the young man’s form perversely until the door closed behind him. Orin shook his head, sighing lightly as he rubbed his temples.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” He groaned.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!  
> Anyone else excited/nervous for the 2018 remake?  
> I always appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
